the_amakusa_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amakusa Clan Wiki
The Amakusa Clan The Amakusa Clan, a clan known to stay hidden in the village hidden in the leaves. They are a very powerful clan, but rarely battle anyone or show people their abilities. Not many people know about this clan, the clan is also said to be a myth, but when clan members show their true abilities in battle, people will realize that the Amakusa Clan does exist. They are known for their many types of abilities and releases. Personality The Amakusa Clan are known to be very peaceful and of course, mysterious, usually thought of as a myth. They do not engage in battle unless someone threatens them, even when asked to spar, they do not fight. They are also known to be very nice and selfless, usually giving away their resources to those who need it. Abilities Wind Affinity The Amakusa Clan has a high affinity for wind, able to create a strong blast without even trying, they rely on the wind nature very much. They can do different things with it, such as blast themselves by using it on their feet, just like Boruto did. They are able to create an immensely powerful force to blast enemies and things back, just like an almighty push. They are also able to create slashes which are known to be very quick. They use this nature to the best of their advantage when fighting an enemy or a group of enemies, they can change the wind into different weapons. Art of Fūjin The Art of '''Fūjin, '''a very powerful art known by some of the clan members of The Amakusa Clan. It involves a ring behind their back with circles on the ring. It can create devastating attacks or beams that can eradicate the enemy or arms of a representation of a Japanese god can come out to grab, punch the enemies with immense strength. The Art also has a technique in which it can clone all the rings and surround the enemy/enemies, beams can either fire at them or the arms can either attack the enemies. Another known technique of this art is that it can form a cloud under the user's feet, in which they use as transportation. The cloud is very quick and cannot be broken unless the user makes the cloud vanish. Another technique of this art is the "Rupture Fist" which allows the person to palm or punch the air and sends a massive, quick and strong force to the enemy or enemies. It cannot be seen and is very quick, once reaching the enemy, it can create devastating blows. There is another ability to this technique, one is called, "Implode" and the other "Explode." Implode allows the invisible force to pull anything towards it like a black hole and rip someone to shreds. Explode allows the force to explode, creating a giant explosion of the unknown force. "Rupture Fist" can only be seen by the user of the technique, not even another clan member can see the invisible force. It is very hard to master, usually taking 5 months to master. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse